flowering_heartfandomcom-20200215-history
Ari Jin
is one of the main protagonists of Flowering Heart, along with Suha Woo and Min Sunwoo. She is the first one to be able to create Hopeful Energy. Her flower is the pink azalea, which symbolizes "greetings of love", her gem is a ruby, and her transformation item is the Romantic Lip. Her main and first love interest is Trump, but she shows signs of having a crush on Chess. Personality Ari is a willing, affectionate and cheerful girl who loves art, fashion, and beauty. Despite her liveliness, Ari acts somewhat childish (as evident with her occasional bickering with Chess). Nonetheless, Ari has a warm heart and likes to help people in need and make them happy. Ari usually has a carefree and friendly and energetic personality but can be very depressed if one of her friends get involved in something serious, like how she was very broken when Happy was in a car crash and had to be hospitalized, and also when she found out about Princess Shuel's true side. But overall, she is a happy and hopeful person. Ari would do anything for her friends. Although she can be quite naive, she truly cares about people. Ari is the only child of Victorio Jin and her unnamed mother. She also lives with her pet dog, Happy. During her first day of 5th grade, she overslept and bumped into Trump, one of the princes of Flowering Kingdom and Shuel's fiance. Ari immediately falls in love with him. When she meets up with Min and Suha, they meet their shy teacher, and after school, they see Chess in the form of a blue hamster with bat wings. Ari finds the pink magnolia ring and puts it on, not knowing that it has magical powers. The next day, Ari changes in front of Chess who claims to be royalty. During recess, Suha, Min, and Ari meet up and, being caught up with the feeling of wanting to help her teacher, Ari transforms into an adult. Chess also explains the process of magic. After coming in as an observation teacher, Ari experiences the shy teacher's problems and hardships and exclaims in anger to the rest of the students, ending it all in shock. After the shy teacher has to leave for a meeting, Ari changes in as a substitute teacher and thanks to magic, she ends up successfully tutoring the students, even joking around with one of the students who usually annoys her. When Trump unleashes Hopeless Energy, a giant beetle flies around in the classroom, but in the moment of chaos, the shy teacher goes in and is filled with courage after seeing what Ari did with the students and returns with a more strict demeanor. At 10 years old, Ari attends the 5th grade in elementary school. Relationships Trump Ari finds out that she has fell in love with Trump after accidentally bumping into him in front of their school. When Trump witnesses that his brother, Chess, was alive collecting hopeful energy with Ari he was in shock as he collected hopeless energy. He and Chess both gradually fell in love with Ari. When Ari failed to give Trump chocolate for Confession Day, she was comforted by Chess. Trump witnessed this and thought of Ari as an enemy again not knowing the whole story. Chess Min, Ari and Suha were walking home one day when they spotted Chess (who was a blue hamster at the time) on the ground, and after that, Ari brought Chess home. Chess claimed to be royalty, finally being able to show his true form when Ari and her friends collected hopeful energy which was able to turn Chess back into human form for a while. Despite their constant bickering, the two are friends, as Chess depends on Ari and her friends to help him collect hopeful energy in order to restore Flowering Kingdom. It's hinted that he has feelings for her. He proves this many times. For example, he hesitated to give her mouth to mouth CPR when she was drowning. Also he started daydreaming about her. Min Sunwoo Min is the strong one in the problem solving club. She is a great member to the team. Without Min things really wouldn't be the same. Min is a big help when collecting hopeful energy. Whenever she transforms, she ends up doing a task that needs a lot of strength. Suha Woo Suha is the smart one in the trio. She is like a walking textbook. When she transforms she is most likely a specialist in something. Shuel Shuel is a girl who was summoned into the human world by Queen Canaby. The queen made her a promise that she would marry the heir to the throne Trump if she collected enough hopeless energy to make the heart tree wither. She went to the same school as Ari, her friends, and Trump as an exchange student. When Trump and Ari started showing hints of a relationship she got jealous of them because she wanted to marry him. She tried to put Ari in great despair by hiding her puppy, Happy for a while. However things turned out wrong and Happy was sent to the vet because of a car accident. When Ari saw Shuel trying to hurt Happy even more she asked if Princess Shuel did it and Shuel said yes without the whole story. She was so sad because she thought of her as a good friend. Shuel used her remaining despair energy to help Happy recover, so she can make her friends happy. Gichan Na Gichan Na is Ari's classmate. He often teases Ari and plays pranks on her, making her angry. It's implied he has a crush on her. He blushed when another student said, "If I didn't know better I would think you had crush on her with all these pranks!". Also while Happy was in surgery, he gave Ari a note signaling he is worried about her. Powers and Abilities Category:Characters